T Gesneriana
by Geoduck
Summary: Four figures sneaking into a UA dorm might normally be considered worthy of alarm. But it seems that these four are expected.


It is indeed a fact that students in the hero course at UA do receive training in conducting covert operations. And to the average civilian, the four boys attempting to quietly infiltrate a dorm that was not their own might have remained undetectable.

The students _in _that dorm, however, had also received training in how to _detect _covert operations, making their secret mission that much more difficult.

Therefore, the boys had decided against using the main entrance and elected to ascend the side of the building instead.

Bondo had procured a long rope, attached his glue to the end, and threw it up next to the end window on the third floor. Giving it a few test pulls, he gave a thumbs up motion.

Manga Fukidashi, the smallest of the group, held on to the rope and looked upwards. Turning around, his word balloon face formed the words "Tell me again why we're doing it like this?"

Honenuki was patient as always. "Four students from 1-B suddenly entering the dorm of 1-A will result in questions. Questions that our counterparts in 1-A are not eager to have to answer. Discretion is our watchword. Is that enough?"

The letters changed again. "Yeah, whatever. Going up." He pulled himself carefully but quickly up the rope. He tapped at the third floor window as soon as he made it up.

After a moment's pause, the curtain opened, then, the window. A light-haired young man, the end of a tail peeking over his shoulder, leaned out.

On the ground below, the other three stepped further back into the shadows. Kamakiri hissed and formed arm blades. Honenuki touched his wrists. "Easy… let Fukidashi handle this."

Fukidashi's face formed the letters "Is Kouda there?"

With a flat expression, Ojiro pointed to the right. "The other side of the building."

Fukidashi's face formed the image of a man bowing in apology. "Sorry to bother you!"

"It's okay. Good night." Ojiro closed his window and curtain, while Fukidashi descended the rope.

At the ground, Kamakiri and Honenuki were arguing. "We need to make certain Ojiro doesn't say anything." Kamakiri extended a dagger-like blade from his wrist. "Just a friendly little message from us."

"No, I think that would have the opposite effect. From what I know of him, Ojiro is not the type to gossip. I think we should let things be. That was an unfortunate mistake, but I don't think we lost anything."

As Fukidashi reached the ground, Honenuki pointed to the other side of the building. "Shall we try again, Bondo?"

He nodded and re-readied the rope.

* * *

As the largest, Bondo was the last to make the ascent. By the time he entered Kouda's window, Fukidashi, Honenuki and Kamakiri had already settled down, sitting next to Kouda's bed. Fukidashi was petting a rabbit Tokoyami was holding, while Kouda waved hello to the newcomer.

Shoji, standing near Kouda's front door, spoke quietly. "I heard you going to the wrong side of the building. I couldn't warn you without attracting attention."

Honenuki nodded. "A regrettable decision for which I take responsibility. Do we have anything to fear from Ojiro?"

"No, he's a good guy. Discreet. Now, if you had knocked on Iida's window-that might have been a problem."

Tokoyami looked up from his position on the floor. "Maybe for the next meeting we should go to 1-B's dorm."

Honenuki chuckled mirthlessly. "If you're willing to run the risk of encountering Monoma. I wonder what he might say if students from 1-A were to be found in the 1-B dorm?"

"Ah. Yes. There is... that. Perhaps here in our dorm might be better."

"Exactly my thought. Shall we begin?" As he looked around, Honenuki saw everyone nodding in agreement.

"Then, on behalf of our host, Mr. Kouji Kouda, I welcome you all to our meeting. Remember that what you see here, what you do here, what you hear here, stays **here**. So, as chairman of the UA hero course first-year chapter of the International Brotherhood of Lip-Deprived People, let's move on to the first order of business…"

* * *

Notes: Ever since I saw Honenuki, I wondered what It would be like to live without lips. Then I realized that several of his classmates are in the same boat. And surely there'd be some sort of support structure for people with that unfortunate condition.

The title is a pun which I will leave as an exercise to the reader.


End file.
